True Love Outsmarts Crime
by LucyGar23
Summary: Fin and Olivia come together during a crime and after... OF...Not good at summaries..
1. Parties!

True Love Outsmarts Crime

Ch 1. Parties

Odafin "Fin" Tutuola walked into the one-six. His partner, John Munch was already looking at some paperwork. Munch was clearing his desk of old paper work. When Fin walked in.

Munch: "Hello partner" Munch said

Fin was hanging his coat "Yo"

Stabler came out of the Captain's office... with a grim look on his face

Fin saw Stabler walk out of the Captain's office.

"What's up" Fin questioned Elliot

"Nothing" replied Elliot harshly

"ok Stabler"

Just then Fin heard his 2 yrs old son calling for him. Fin stepped into the hall and saw his wife of four years caring his baby boy. Olivia had left the force when she was pregnant with their first child. She, felt it was best for her and their family.

Olivia was struggling with the boy "Justin, Honey settle down for mommy"

Fin walked over to Olivia kissing her on the "Hey Babe"

Smiling Olivia replied "Hey, Hon."

Fin took the child out of Olivia's arms "what's wrong with him?"

"I told him he we were coming to visit and his 'uncles' and he started acting like this. she replied

Fin focused on his son "Justin Troy Tutuola! Settle down right this second."

Justin stopped screaming and looked toward his 'uncle' Munch who was holding a lollipop towards him. Justin toddled off while his mommy and daddy talked

Fin turning to Olivia "Did you get Rylee to school on time?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and cocked a half grin "yes dad"..

Fin leaned towards Olivia whispering did you find a babysitter for tonight?

"Yeah Meghan from 2B said she would watch the kids."

Fin frowning "But she's what 17?"

"She's very responsible, plus we can leave your mother's number to call"

"I am still not sure about it Livy. Maybe we can ask one of the guys?"

"Sweetie, how can the guys when it's the office Christmas party?

"Maybe Elliot knows somebody?"

Olivia took Fin face into her hands. "Look at me mister I've already told Meghan she could. what time well you be home?" Olivia's voice was raised and all eyes turned to them.

"I'm not sure hon, should be early though, it's been slow so far today."

"Ok sweetie, I'm cooking spaghetti for the kids tonight.." Kissing him on the cheek.

Olivia looked up to noticed that Justin was with Munch, Stabler and Cragen. She walked over to her husband desk leaned against the edge. "So what's up guys?"

"Who gave my child candy?" Fin questioned the group Every pointed in the direction of Munch who just smile and shrugged his shoulders

"nothing much Liv, what about you" Elliot replied

"Just chasing this one around" replied Olivia

"that's enough work there" Cragen answered

"oh yeah, well guys I gotta go" Olivia replied

Fin leaned over and kissed Olivia. The kiss lasted longer than the two anticipated.

Olivia whispered "There will more of that, after the party tonight

Fin could hardly wait TILL after the party. The party would be great but. Their private party was always the best, Fin looked forward to "after" the party. "I love you babe, I'll talk to you later"

"I love you too, see you when you get home" she quickly kissed him on the cheek

Fin kissed Justin on the forehead. As Olivia and Justin walked away from the precinct. Fin's memory flashed back to the beginning of their relationship

FLASHBACK

The detectives' precinct had a rough case that involved the murder of a pregnant teen. Her baby had been cut from her womb while she was left for dead. To this day the case was still opened. Olivia had taken it really hard. She distanced herself from the other detectives. Fin decided to approach her after work one night in the parking garage. He asked why she was distancing her self from the guys. Deep down inside Fin had always had a crush on her, but didn't know how to approach her. She just replied that she felt sorry for the teen's family they had two members taken from them in a senseless killing. They continued to talk as they entered the local 'policeman's' bar. Olivia and Fin had been at the bar for a couple hours when he walked her back to her car at the parking garage. He opened the door for her. She asked if she could give him a ride home. On the way to his apartment he confessed his love for her. When the two arrived at his apartment she surprised him by kissing him on the lips. From the night, the two were a couple. They would catch diner and movie whenever they could. Fin tired to keep out of the office. That succeeded until the Christmas party. Fin and Olivia showed up together they claimed neither of them had dates, so they showed up together. Stabler and Munch didn't by it since, each of them had caught the "couple" making out in various places around the precinct. The secret came during the party when Olivia keep sneaking kisses, then when Fin spoke above the crowd and told Olivia he loved her that was the end of the secret.

End of Flashback

Fin came home around 7:00pm, Olivia was cooking the kids' dinner. Olivia peeked out from the kitchen when she heard the door open. "Hey Honey"

Fin: "hey baby"

Rylee: "DADDY"

Fin leaned down and greeted his daughter "hey baby girl, how was your day?"

"good, daddy I played with Daniel today, daddy guess what."

"what?" Fin asked with enthusiasm

"Meghan's coming."

Fin turned back to Olivia "yes I know" "Rylee, go play, I wanna talk to mommy 'k"

"ok daddy"

Rylee turned and ran toward her room. Fin walked into the kitchen and wrapped his hands around Olivia's waist. "How about we call Megan now and get our private party started now?" asked Fin while kissing Olivia up and down her neck.

Olivia cocked her heads toward Fin, " How about you go play with your son?" replied Olivia.

Fin did what Olivia asked him to do. She finished dinner as Megan arrived. When Olivia finished cooking, she went and got ready for the party, she slipped on a red dress that came to mid calf. Fin took a shower and was dressing in a suit with a tie that matched Olivia's dress. Olivia was fixing the kids plates when the door bell rang.

8:30pm

"Fin get the door, Megan's here" Fin was unable to answer the door because Rylee got there first.

Rylee: "MEGHAN!"

"hey Rylee, I brought color books"

"YAY! Rylee began to jump around"

"Rylee, RYLEE ANNE TUTUOLA stop right this second" Fin sternly told his daughter. Rylee instantly stopped. Olivia came up behind Fin with Justin in hand.

Fin: "ok Meghan my mother's phone number, my cell, Olivia's cell, the direct line to our precinct, and the hotel where will be are all on the refrig. We should be home no later than 3:00. Both kids in bed no later than 9:30. Ok Meghan"

"yes sir"

"There's plenty of food in the kitchen make your self at home." Olivia told Meghan. She turned to Fin " Ready honey?"

"yeah, oh Meghan no guests"

"yes I know sir, Mrs. Tutuola has already told me"

"okay then we will see you later"

"Rylee, come give mommy and daddy kisses we're leaving" Rylee came from her room

"bye daddy, bye mommy" she quickly kissed her parents goodbye. Fin and Olivia walked out into the hall ands towards the elevators.

"Do you think she locked the door?" Fin questioned Olivia.

"yes dear, now lets go."

Fin and Olivia walked onto the elevator. Once the doors were closed Fin grabbed Olivia by the waist and pushed her up against the back wall. "you look so sexy tonight Mrs. Tutuola" Fin pushed himself into Olivia

" So do you Mr. Tutuola" She leaned in and kissed him with the passion she could muster. The couple was startled by the ding from the elevator. Fin and Olivia walked into brisk wintry weather of the city. Fin hailed a cab for the two of them. They arrived at the party soon after.

Elliot was the first to approach the couple.

"hey guys, glad you could make it" greeted Elliot

"hey El" replied Olivia

"Can I have this dance Liv?" Elliot asked

"sure" Elliot escorted Olivia out on to the dance floor. The two danced to one song. Then Fin came in cut in. Fin took Olivia into his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Fin: " you looked so gorgeous out here dancing, the way your hips move."

"You are such a sweet talker I love you Odafin" exclaimed Olivia

"And I love you Olivia" replied Fin

Olivia and Fin danced and mingled with the other detectives. A few hours later the party started breaking up. Fin and Olivia went home to start "their" party.


	2. Olivia's Back?

**Chapter 2: Olivia's Back?**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This Chapter is based on 911 **

It had been about 4 months since Christmas. Olivia and Fin were enjoying there time together. Rylee had turned 5 during in January. Justin was fixing to turn 3 in May, which meant he would be starting Pre-School 1 at the local day care where Rylee was also enrolled. So Olivia would have a lot of free time on her hands.

Fin had just walked into the his apartment, expecting to be greeted with happy squealing. Opening the door the was silence.

"Livy, you here?" Fin questioned through the empty space

"yeah honey, back in our room" Olivia answered back.

Fin walked to the back of their apartment, to find Olivia looking through some old photos. "what'cha doin?"

"looking at some pictures"

"Oh, where are the kids?"

"at your mom's, Fin can we talk"

"Um, ok"

"I want to back to work, as a Detective"

"Oh, ok, but why I thought liked staying at home with the kids"

"oh baby I do but with Justin going into pre-school, its going to be lonely."

"Livia, if you want to go back its fine with me as long as your careful, and I want Stabler to be your partner again"

"Ok Finny"

"So the kids are at NiNi's and we have the whole apartment to ourselves"

"yep"

"So what should we do Mrs. Tutuola ?"

"Whatever you want Mr. Tutuola?"

"First I want to kiss my lovely wife" Fin leaned over and kissed Olivia with as much passion as he could muster.

Four Months later..

It was now late September and Olivia was back on the force in her right spot, at the 1-6. Rylee started kindergarten at a private school and Justin was in pre-school most of the day.

"OLIVIA" Cragen yelled above the bullpen

"Yes Captain" Olivia yelled back

"I need in the interview room"

Olivia followed Cragen into the interview room. "Captain, what is it?" Olivia questioned with a concern look on her face.

"We just got a call in from a 911 operator something about a little girl locked in a room and hungry"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to her get any information you can."

"Ok" Olivia pushed the hold button and began talking to the little girl.

" Hey there" Olivia said softly

"Hi" a petrified little voice crackled the speaker

"What's your name?"

"Kendal"

"Kendal, how old are you"

"9"

Fin walked into the interview room, Olivia looked up at him with a very concerned face. Fin walked back out and shut the door

"Where are you Kendal?"

"At my room"

"Where are you calling from?"

"My daddy Daniel's phone, I found it"

"Ok, sweetie"

"Olivia, are you going to save me?"

"I sure will baby"

A couple hours later. Olivia was still on the phone with 'Kendal', the other detectives were not able to pin point an exact location. The connection kept bouncing from one cell tower to the other. Fin had gone checked out a lead, Kendall had mentioned that Daniel brings her food from Little Hacienda Tacos.

The Captain came in right after Fin left.

"Hey Olivia, how is she?"

"She's tired"

"try to keep her awake we may have a trace, Fin is on his way, back to the station"

"ok"

Olivia went back talking to Kendal

"Sweetie, this is Olivia again, can you tell me anything about where your room is"

"Its dark.. and cold"

"can you tell me anything about Daniel?"

"he wears glasses, when he takes off his glasses he puts them in a blue case and has brown hair"

Don came in and pulled Olivia out.

"What is it?"

"Olivia I think were being played"

" NO I DON"T THINK SO, I MAY BE A IDOIT BUT I AM LISTENING TO THIS GIRL"

"Livy, honey we know nothing about her, she doesn't even know her last name" Fin chimed in

" ODAFIN, I can't believe you, how would you feel if this was Rylee?"

"I would kill the perp"

Olivia, Fin and Captain Cragen walked back in the interview room, greeted by a FBI tech agent. I think the perp is a High Tech Geek.

"Kendal"

"Kendal, sweetie are you there?"

A looming man voice came over the speaker "WHO IS THIS"

"This is the police, and we know where you are"

"No you don't" All the detectives heard was click and the dial tone.

"Hey there was a computer store, right across from the food place" Fin replied

"GO check it out"

Fin and Olivia raced out of the precinct. They reached the Computer which was locked up. Olivia looked around the street and saw a tall white guy with brown hair and glasses get in his car. She stepped out into the street, and pointed her gun towards the car.

"FREEZE"

The guy stopped his car and Fin yanked him out. Opening his wallet, he found his name was Daniel Goodwin. By, this time Olivia had broken into the store. Fin had found her in the basement, looking around a room that had recently been inhabited

"Bring him down here" Olivia angrily said to Fin

Fin went and got Daniel from the cops upstairs. "What where you doing here?" Fin questioned

"I was getting a soda, I had a business call and I stopped to get a soda"

Olivia looked at Daniel shoes. Noticing the mud she lunged at him and took his shoes off

"She's in the field across the street"

Olivia and Fin ran across the street.

"Look for any churned dirt, dig with anything"

About 30 minutes the police found Kendal buried alive, they were able to revive her and take to the hospital.

Olivia and Fin went home that night, first stopping off at his mother's house to get the kids. For some reason tonight they did not want to be with out their babies. For the first time in years all the Tutuola shared the same bed.


	3. Just Outa Time

**Chapter 3: **

**JustOutaTime

* * *

**

It was growing close to Christmas, the Tutuolas had already decorated their house for the holiday. Fin had just gotten out of court and was on his way to get Justin from day care. Olivia had been off today and picked Rylee up from school for some mother-daughter time plus, Olivia wanted to buy Fin's Christmas gift.

Fin arrived at the day care , he walked into the 3 yr. Old class, not seeing Justin he went outside to see if he was with the older 3s he wasn't in that class either. Just as he was walking toward the office Justin's teacher stopped him.

" Mr. Tutuola, what are you doing here?" Haylie asked

"I'm looking for my son" Fin replied

"Your brother picked him up already"

" my.. My brother I don't have a brother"

" he said that he was Justin's uncle, I took his ID and his last name matched yours"

"Did you make a copy if it?" Fin questioned

" yes, and we have him on camera"

"look I need to see the tape and the copy of the ID"

"yes sir," just as Haylie was reaching for the copy of the ID Fin's cell rang

"Tutuola"

"HELLO FIN, most likely you are picking up you precious son" a strong male voice replied

"who is this?"

"you know who I am"

CLICK is all Fin heard. He immediately dialed the station house then Olivia..dreading the phone he was making.

Olivia almost immediately picked up the phone " hey Babe"

"Livia, you need to come to the day care"

" Fin what's wrong"

"Justin he's.. He's.".

"he's what?"

"MISSING"

"what do you mean missing?"

"some one used a fake id and got him"

All Fin heard was clunk., thinking Olivia had just passed out from the news.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER**

Fin and Olivia were at the 1-6, Rylee was with Fin's mother.

" How could this happen Fin?"

" I don't know Livy" Fin was holding Liv in his arms not wanting to let her go.

Elliot ran into the station just receiving the news about Justin from Munch. Elliot was Justin and Rylee's godfather.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Elliot yelled

" El, calm down we have officers at the day care searching for answer and on the street" Cragen said trying to calm Elliot down.

Just as Elliot sat down the first responding officer came in.

"Fin, Olivia. Is this Justin's: he asked holding up a ragged blue blanket

Olivia started sobbing "yes, Fin he doesn't sleep with out it, my baby"

"shh Livy they will find him" Fin tried to consul her. Fin was about to break himself.

"DET FIN TUTUOLA AND DET OLIVIA TUTUOLA, are they here?" a postal service man asked coming into the bull pen

" Right over her son" Cragen answered

"this is for ya'll" he handed them a yellow envelope. Fin opened the envelope and had pictures fall out. Most of where the family in the park, close ups of Justin, some close ups of Rylee. Has Fin looked at the last picture, a picture of the whole family eating a picnic lunch. Fin turned it over.

_Det. Tutuola and WIFE,_

_You took my family from me now I take yours. You tok my family from me in 1995.. Justin looks just like Fin, and sweet little Rylee just like her mother. To bad she was picked up at school today LIVY.. Isn't that Fin's pet name for you.. Oh and FINNY you know WHO I AM.. Remember your always _

"_JUST-OUTA-TIME"_

_Animus_

"1995, I was in narcotics" Fin replied

"Great that is a lead" Munch replied.

" WAIT, I know who it is, I know who it is Livy" Fn started to scream

"Who?" Livy replied

* * *

Will the team find Justin? 

Will the perp get Rylee too?

REVIEW REVIEW! 3 Reviews.. I will update


	4. Just in Time

**Chapter 4: **

**Just In Time**

Fin ran straight to his locker and pulled out an old crumpled photo. Taking it back to the rest of the team he taped it up on the board.

"Who is that?" Munch questioned

"That is Jorge Jimenez, my partner from narc." Fin replied

" What does he have to do with this Fin?" Elliot questioned

**WAREHOUSE

* * *

**

Justin was screaming.

"SHUT UP"

"mommy daddy"

"your daddy is going to DIE Justin"

"bad man" With this the man slapped Justin and tied him back to the bed

**STATION HOUSE**

* * *

Fin started to explain what was the connection with Jorge and Fin and why Justin was missing.

"Jorge was my partner in narc. for years. He was like a brother to me. I even told him that a couple of times. Things started getting strange. He always knew when a drug deal was going down. Eventually I started to put things together, he was in the drug crowd. I went to my superior and told him what I thought was going on. We detailed him one day after work and I caught him red handed. He was arrested and sent to jail for 10 years. He would always say 'Just Outa Time' when we would lose a drug dealer. He has a vendetta out for me. I'm so sorry Livy" With this for the first time Olivia had seen Fin start to cry.

"Fin, we're on him" Cragen replied

"Thanks, Captain"

"I want you to stay here" Cragen said pointing to Olivia and Fin.

" My Baby" Olivia cried

"we'll bring him back to you Livia" Elliot said

**WAREHOUSE

* * *

**

"I'm hungry" Justin whined

"SHUT UP" Jorge yelled

" you shut up" Justin said back

**OUTSIDE WAREHOUSE

* * *

**

"THIS THE POLICE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP" Munch yelled

" IF YOU WANT TO SEE THIS CHILD ALICE YOU WILL BACK OFF NOW OFFICERS" Jorge yelled back.

**Station House:**

Kenneth Tutuola ran into the station house. "Dad, are you alright? What's going on?

"Ken, Justin has been kidnapped"

"What who did this?" Ken questioned

"Somebody from my past"

"Where's Rylee?"

"At Nini's (Fin's mom) house" Fin answered

"Ok I'm going to go and be with her, Olivia can I bring you anything?"

"My baby is all I want"

"Livy, they will bring him home to us" Fin replied

**WAREHOUSE

* * *

**

"Unca Munch" Justin screamed

"Shut Up" Jorge yelled back

"Unca Elliot" Justin mumbled

" I said shut up"

"WHERE"S FIN?" Jorge yelled outside

" AT the Station house."

I WANT HIM HERE or NO JUSTIN"

"OK, He will be on his way"

Captain Cragen called the station and Olivia and Fin were both on their way within minutes. They arrived shortly after that.

"Jorge this is Fin, can I please have my son back" FIn yelled over the bull horn

"Hey BRO. How's the wife is she with you to?"

"Yes Jorge she is."

"I want her to say hi."

"Hi Jorge, can I see my baby?"

"MOMMY" Justin screamed

"NO" Jorge yelled back

" What do you want Jorge?" Fin questioned

"My family" Jorge simply answered

" I can't do that" Fin answered back

"FINE" Jorge yelled

With that he picked up Justin and held the gun to his temple. Justin was screaming and thrashing around. Jorge wasn't able to control the hysterical child. Justin got out of his arms. The officers told Jorge to put the gun down. Jorge began shooting at the police. Within seconds Jorge was dead and Olivia was holding her baby in her arms again

"I'm hungry mommy"

"OK sweetie we'll get something to eat"

"Mc Donald's?"

"Yes of course" Fin answered

"I love you Justin"

I love you too mommy"

The Tutuola Family went home. Fin went and picked up Rylee the next day from Nini's house. Over the next weeks Justin had a hard time sleeping, he would wake up from nightmares. Ken would come by a visit with his younger brother frequently. As the weeks passed Justin soon started to forget about his ordeal and went back to school.

**Authors Note: In this story Fin and his older son Ken are not estranged and have a very close relationship.**


End file.
